dragonagehomebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Templar
One of the Warrior classes. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d10 per level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d10 + CON modifier per level after 1st Proficiencies '''Armour: All armour, shields Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Tools: 'None '''Saving Throws: '''Wisdom, Charisma '''Skills: '''Choose two from Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion Equipment You start your adventure with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a martial weapon and a shield, or (b'') two martial weapons * (''a) five javelins, or (b'') any simple melee weapon * (''a) a priest's pack, or (b) an explorer's pack * Chain mail and a holy symbol Fighting Style You adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options: * '''Defence. While you are wearing armour, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * Duelling. 'When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. * '''Great Weapon Fighting. '''When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. * '''Protection. '''When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Features & Abilities Passive * '''Divine Sense '(all levels). The presence of strong evil registers on your senses like a noxious odour, and powerful good rings like heavenly music in your ears. As an action, you can open your awareness to detect such forces. Until the end of your next turn, you know the exact location of any undead, demon, or abomination within 60 feet of you that is not behind total cover. You know the type of any being whose presence you sense, but not its identity. Within the same radius, you also detect the presence of any place or object that has been consecrated or desecrated. You can use this feature a number of times equal to 1+ your Constitution modifier. When you finish a long rest, you regain all expended uses. * 'Lyrium Soldier '(all levels). You are powered by the lyrium that runs through your veins, and as such you may perform certain spells. Constitution is your spellcasting ability, since your power derives from the lyrium within you. You may choose any spell from the Templar spell list. Your spell slots do not automatically regenerate during a rest, however, unless you inject a lyrium dose. Lyrium doses can only be injected during a long or short rest. Going two consecutive long rests without injecting a lyrium dose will result in one point of lyrium withdrawal, giving you disadvantage on all ability checks for the duration. Multiple points of withdrawal worsen the effects; six points of withdrawal results in extreme sickness and potential death. Levelling Up * 'Divine Blow '(2nd level). When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one spell slot to deal radiant damage to the target, in addition to the weapon's damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st level spell slot, plus 1d8 for each spell level high that 1st, to a maximum of 5d8. The damage increases by 1d8 if the target is undead, a demon, or an abomination. * '''Blessed Blades (2nd level). You rally all of your companions to fight with greater strength against evil and infernal creatures. Your companions gain your Constitution modifier on their attack rolls against demons, the undead, and abominations. * 'Divine Health '(3rd level). The lyrium flowing through you makes you immune to disease. * 'Channel Divinity: Sacred Weapon '(3rd level). As an action, you can imbue one weapon that you are holding with positive energy, using your Channel Divinity. For 1 minute, you add your Constitution modifier to attack rolls made with that weapon. The weapon also emits bright light in a 20-foot radius and dim light 20 feet beyond that. If the weapon is not already magical, it becomes magical for the duration. You can end this effect on your turn as part of any other action. If you are no longer holding or carrying this weapon, or if you fall unconscious, this effect ends. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Extra Attack '(5th level). You can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. * 'Aura of Protection '(6th level). Whenever you or a friendly creature within 10 feet of you must make a saving throw, the creature gains a bonus to the saving throw equal to your Constitution modifier. You must be conscious to grant this bonus. * 'Dispel Magic '(7th level). You can use your action to end one spell on yourself or on one willing creature that you touch. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier. You regain expended uses when you finish a long rest. * 'Aura of Warding '(7th level). You and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you have resistance to damage from spells. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(8th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Aura of Courage '(10th level). You and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you can't be frightened while you are conscious. * 'Improved Divine Blow '(11th level). You are so suffused with righteous might that all your melee weapon strikes carry divine power with them. Whenever you hit a creature with a melee weapon, the creature takes an extra 1d8 radiant damage. If you also use your Divine Blow with an attack, you add this damage to the extra damage of your Divine Blow. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(12th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Channel Divinity: Guided Strike '(14th level). You can use your Channel Divinity to strike with supernatural accuracy. When you make an attack roll, you can use your Channel Divinity to gain a +10 bonus to the roll. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the attack hits or misses. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(16th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Improved Aura of Courage '(18th level). The radius of this aura increases to 30 feet. * 'Improved Aura of Warding '(18th level). The radius of this aura increases to 30 feet. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(19th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Holy Nimbus '(20th level). As an action, you can emanate an aura of sunlight. For 1 minute, bright light shines from you in a 30-foot radius, and dim light shines 30 feet beyond that. Whenever an enemy creature starts its turn in the bright light, the creature takes 10 radiant damage. In addition, for the duration, you have advantage on saving throws against spells cast by fiends or undead. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Levelling Up 'Hit Points: '''roll 1d10 + your Constitution modifier x your level (discounting 1st level), add to your current total hit points '''Hit Dice: '''you get an extra 1d10 hit dice '''Spells: '''you may prepare a number of spells equal to your Constitution modifier + your level (including 1st) '''Levelling Table: '(numbered columns refer to spell slots) You may cast any spell from the Templar list. Meta Notes Vanilla Paladin class with some inventions. Lyrium withdrawal = exhaustion